


An Angel’s Watcher

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: Ralph gets injured one day and stumbles across someone unexpected





	An Angel’s Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: Thana0100/ Trahscan_Galore on Insta

The smell of burnt meat wafted from the corpse, skin black like charcoal and small pieces were still glowing orange. The smell was awful, but Ralph had gotten used to it. He held the bleeding scar on his cheek. What does pain feel like? He thought. Thirium wouldn't stop leaking from the wound. He should've ripped a piece of this delinquent's clothing before he burnt them alive.

He managed to find a dusty curtain inside an old squat and ripped himself a piece, pressing it on the gaping wound. He flinched at the touch of the fabric, though he's not sure why. TAP TAP TAP. A shadow walked past the boarded windows outside. Ralph quietly grabbed his flamethrower and aimed at the only entrance this figure can make it in, his whole body trembling. Ralph doesn't want to die.. Ralph doesn't- "Ralph?"

Ralph realized he spaced out and stood in front of him is a man with a cap only, a hawk perched on his shoulder. It squawked at Ralph, causing him to jolt and fall to the ground. The man chuckled lightly and offered a hand to help him up. "Who.. Who are you? How do you know Ralph's name!?" He couldn't help but panicked, his whole body was trembling and the wound on his cheek kept bleeding. Slowly, the man took his cap off.

"Rupert!" He exclaimed, standing up and hugging the android tightly. "Your eyes.. What happened to them?" Instead of brown, it was crimson red, like human blood. "A good friend helped me alter my eyes so I can see more.. Sharply." He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth that was stained in blood. Ralph noticed that his fingers weren't normal anymore. They were sharp like knives and they click when the they collide with each other. "But why?"

"I'm the Angel's watcher. I look for androids to save. And I knew I had to find you." Ralph nuzzled into his hand when he set it on his wound, earning a sweet smile from him. "I'm surprised you burnt them yourselves. Aren't you scared of fire?"

"Ralph's not scared anymore."


End file.
